My Fair Coose!
by AlluringEyes
Summary: Camille and Moose are nominated by friends and family to be on the wedding show My Fair Wedding! Coose is in store for an expierence of a lifetime with David Tutera! Find out how Coose ties the knot! R/R if you love Camille and Moose fluff! First Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so be nice: ) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I hope you enjoy it! Coose is AWESOME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Step up 3D or My Fair Wedding or any of the characters. If I owned Step Up 3D, I'd be dating Adam Sevani by now : )**_

"_Hi my name is David Tutera and welcome to My Fair Wedding! On today's episode, we join the dancing couple Camille Gage and Robert Alexander III A.K.A Moose. They're two best friends who fell head over dancing shoes in love and have now been dating for 4 years. Moose proposed 4 months ago after their NYU graduation and the two planned to marry at the local courthouse and have a modest reception in their creative home called "The Volt". They INTEND on getting married today, but we have a little surprise for them. They're friends and family have brought me here to give them the wedding of their dreams. Let's go and surprise the lucky couple at the courthouse now!"_

_Camille's POV_

_I looked into Moose's eyes seeing everything I ever wanted in a husband. Love, protection, loyalty , warmth, someone who laughs at my corny jokes and loves me for who I am. He smiled at me rubbing his thumbs against mine, and a curly dark lock fell in front of his eye. As the minister talked, I barely heard him totally in awe on Moose. I brushed the lock out of his eye and smiled. I was happy. But I felt something missing. There was this pang in my heart for the wedding I had been dreaming of since I was that little girl in Ms. Mayweather's Foster home. I wanted the romantic setting, the beautiful flowers, the big Victorian chapel and most of all…..the dress. The white gown as pure as snow that would make me feel truly beautiful for the first time in my life. But here I was in the a stuffy room with bullet holes in the windows and tackily lace trimmed curtains on the windows, with the justice of the peace, who smells like tacos and feet, wearing a simple white dress I'd had since I was 17, with a fake flowered bouquet the office provided. A dream come true._

_This is partly my fault. Moose wanted to give me all I desired and more. But we were newly out of college and had no money and no jobs besides my temporary position at St. Mary's Hospital as a receptionist and Moose's position as a lighting director at the local theatre. We hadn't had job offers at that point, and I didn't want us to be completely broke because we spent all our money on one day that is overly commercialized and there is no need to spend thousands on a trivial day. Which is what I said, but never believed. _

_But I was marrying Moose and that was all I needed. Want is insignificant, but marrying Moose was the most significant decision I've ever made. Tyler, Nora, Luke and Natalie were there as our witnesses beaming at us, but I could tell something was off with them. Tyler kept looking toward the door, Nora was fidgeting with her fingers and Luke and Natalie kept smiling at each other like there was some inside joke I wasn't aware of. I was suspicious but I let it go and focused on my groom who was looking at me lovingly. I finally tuned back into the minister and heard him begin the vows._

"_Camille Renee Gage, do you take Robert Alexander III to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and to hold and to share your life with through sickness and through health as long as you both shall live?"_

_Absolutely yes was on the tip of tongue, when the double doors opened wide and the miracle I was secretly hoping for, came storming into my wedding and shocking me to my core._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I am so happy some of you are liking it, and I have 70 hits so far so thank you very much for that! This chapter took a lot of thinking and I'm not that sure about it, so please let me know what you thinkJ . It's kind of a filler chapter with background until Chapter 3 which is where we get into the juicy and fluffy stuff! Reviews make the world go round and keeps me encouraged! So read and enjoy!

Discliamer: If I did own any of the Step Up's or their deseo (I wish).

**Chapter 2**

Moose's POV

It would be an understatement to say my jaw dropped because my entire face fell tot the floor. Along with that I lost hearing in my left ear as Camille's shrieked catching me off gaurd even more. She was clinging to my arm jumping up and down almost dragging me down to the floor. The wide smiled, and well dressed, man and his camera crew walked slowly up to us. Who was he, and why the heck was he crashing my wedding? Camille wouldn't be in love with some old dude and cheating on me? I though I was on _Cheaters _or _Maury Povich _and I could feel my anger growing within me_. _

"Do you know who I am?" The mysterious man asked.

"Hey buddy, I don't know who you think you are but-" I said accusingly poking him in the chest and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Babe, this is the dud you watch on T.V. with the crazy ties I always want!" Everyone started laughing at me and my face became hot. If you hadn't noticed, I don't catch on quickly. I'm a dude okay? But Camille only giggled and patted my chest with her hand.

"Yes honey, I know that."

"I'm David Tutera from My Fair Wedding, and I am here to create for you the wedding of a lifetime." David said now face to face with us at the make shift alter. My mouth was formed in an O of shock with my hand covering my mouth muffling my "Holy Crap." I looked at Camille and her face was frozen and totally blank. She was as white as a ghost and her eyes were bigger than those weird lookin' Japanese cartoon characters.

"Cammie are you okay?" Nora said from behind David looking concerned. She seemed to snap out of her trance, and twitched slightly coming back to earth.

"I'm not on _Prank'd_?" The room erupted in chuckles and David took Camille's hands in his.

"No dear this is all real, and all yours. Your brother, sister and sister- in -law and best friends are behind the whole scheme. Come on out everyone!" He yelled. Suddenly I saw a mob of bright colors bursting through the doors; It was all the Pirates and the MSA crew clapping and cheering for us. Camille burst into another scream and ran to Nora and Natalie hugging them tightly, while I blew it up with Luke and dapping with Tyler.

"Guys, this is sick! I can't believe you did this!" I said excitedly.

"You guys deserved the best wedding the world can offer ." Natalie said with her arms around Camille and Nora's shoulders, "and to see you guys settle for a justice of the peace, no offense pastor." she said apologetically. The Pastor shrugged.

"This just means I can leave earlier. But no cash return."

"Anyway," Nora said redirecting the conversation while giving him an odd look, "After all you two have given up for your dreams and given to us this is our gift to you. The perfect wedding planner."

"Which is where I come in." Said David. "Camille, Moose can you come over here please." Camille and I joined hands and stepped in front of him as the room growing silent.

"Your friends and family have described you in glowing terms. The main two things I heard were that you were both selfless and care so much about others and especially dance." Camille and I both broke out in wide smiles hearing dance, our passion.

"Camille you were going to cheat yourself out of the wedding of you dreams to ensure your future with moose, and Moose you were willing to give her all she wanted but did whatever you needed to make her happy. Well, I believe you two deserve the perfect start to a new life together, and I want to give it to you. From a venue, the food, the dress and the reception. Are you with me?" David finished. I looked at Camille for conformation to see her face dripping with tears. I knew they were tears of joy and my heart swelled with even more love for her knowing that she was going to have that fairytale day.

"Yeah!" I screamed waving my arm in the air enthusiastically and everyone began hooting and hollering again and I took Camille into my arms holding her securely as she sobbed into my chest. I kissed her curly rich mocha brown hair and rubbed her back as I felt it shaking from the tears.

"Baby you deserve this so much." I whispered in her ear. "Take it." She lifted her head and smiled softly kissing me on the lips.

"You deserve it too." she said resting her forehead on mine.

"Hey lovebirds did you forget we were here and on National T.V.?" Yelled Jason. We reluctantly pulled apart and chuckled.

"How about we move this party back to your house and start planning you wedding!" David said.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" I yelled enveloping Camille in my arms as we all moved out of the Courthouse and to our home-The Vault.

"Can I come too?" yelled the pastor after us. Yup, this was going to be an interesting ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I am BLOWN away by your like for my little ole story! Your reviews are so helpful, keep them coming! I am enjoying writing this and it helps me with the stresses of college. Sorry for the delay, college is trying to kill me…blah. Anyway, now we are getting into the juicy couture! Hope you like it : ) I'm not going to have much of David Tutera in this, because it's not about him I want to focus on Coose, so if he seems not there, its for a reason : )

**Chapter 3 **

Camille's POV

My head was spinning, and my heart was racing as we sat at the table in the Vaults kitchen. I had changed out of my "going-to-be-wedding-dress" and into some simple pink skinny jeans , off the shoulder tee and high tops. Moose of course just loosened his tie and put on a beanie and Jordan's. We sat in front of David alone at the table as everyone else danced around the house or was experimenting with new lighting ideas or practiced hitting on "chicas Americana's."…one guess at who THAT was. In over 5 years the Vault hadn't changed a bit, and neither did the people.

"So Moose and Camille," Began David as I held moose's hand down on my thigh, " the first part of business to take care of is your wedding party. We're going to do this in 2 weeks, so it would be reasonable to keep this small."

"Well that's good because we don't want big." I chuckled. "I am going to have Nora as my maid of honor since she's practically my big sister. Then I want Natalie, Andie, Kristin-" Moose mad a disgusted noise and wrinkled his nose. I yanked his arm.

"Moose! She's one of my best friends she has to be in the wedding."

"Why? She hates me, she's rude, snobby and her eye twitches every time she sees me. Do you want a bridesmaids with an eye that looks like this in the wedding photos?" He got close in my face and gave a dramatic eye twitch.

"She does not look like that! I don't care what you say she's going to be in the wedding." I declared. Moose snapped his fingers in a Z formation.

"Well EXCUSE me miss diva. I'm not sure I want to marry a bossy girl." He fake pouted. I smirked devilishly and leaned up and sucked on his ear.

"I thought you like me bossy." I whispered seductively. A chili pepper crimson rose to his cheeks and I felt his hand grow sweaty.

"Can you two stop giving David mental images he'd rather not have?" I heard one of the yell from the pool table. It was my turn to blush when I realized that David was still sitting there.

"I'm sorry. We tend to forget other people are around when we're together." I said sheepishly. David just smiled.

"I think it's sweet. Anymore bridesmaids?"

"Well, I'd like DJ to come but-"

"Yes!" Moose exclaimed. "I approve of her!" I laughed punching his arm playfully.

"Whose DJ?" David asked.

"DJ and I met in the orphanage we were placed at when we were 6. She's this bubbly, outspoken, life-of-the-party type person and she's one of my other best friends. When Tyler and I moved in with our new foster parents we lost touch."

"Where did she get placed or did she stay in the orphanage?"

"She got placed with a family about a year later and we used to write and visit one another, but then her new family moved to Montana so we had no way to see each other."

"But here comes the happy ending." Said Moose smiling getting up and going to the fridge.

"My sophomore year at NYU I saw her when she was working at a Forever 21 in New York and it turned out she had transferred to NYU and we reconnected all over again."

"That's great! So what's the problem?" asked David.

"Well she moved to Milan after graduation when she got a job offer to model down there and it would be really expensive to fly her here and I don't want her to pay for her ticket." A wave of disappointment washed over me and I felt my face drop. We were so close, closer than me and Kristin. We had a history and the same story and we could relate to each other so much better. I missed her everyday and her phone calls were so short because of long distance, all we ever get to talk about is the weather. It's going to stink that she cant be here on the happiest day of my life. I felt a hand lift my chin up and I looked into a beautiful pair of brown orbs.

"Babe we can get her here if you want her. I want it to be the best day of your life." I smiled with tears welling in my eyes. I kiss his hand. He always knows what I need, but of course I always say no.

"It's fine. I'll just call her and we'll be together through Skype. Thank God for Webcam." I fake smiled. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't convinced, but he saw in mine that I didn't want to continue this conversation.

"Okay. Then my best man will be Ty, and my groomsmen will be Chase, Jason and Jacob."

"Not us?" Yelled the ticks together from the opposite side of the room.

"Last time you all were at a wedding, Terrence fell asleep, Marcus couldn't stop sobbing and Adrian threw up!" Moose said. Adrian pouted.

"I have a sensitive tummy." I laughed at their silliness. With all these crazy people in our wedding, David was going to have A LOT on his hands.

"By David, thank you so much again." I smiled as I let him out if the Vault.

"No problem sweetie." He said kissing my cheek. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow girls!" He yelled to my friends.

"See ya!" They yelled and everyone waved good bye.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Asked Moose distractedly caught up in his game of guitar hero against Tyler.

"I don't know. He's having a car pick us up. It's so exciting with all these surprises." I said sitting on the couch in-between Nora and Natalie.

"I wish I had David Tutera planning my wedding. You know who our wedding planner was?" Natalie asked.

"The incompetent , stupid and idiotic Ralf Peterson! We know!" The room erupted. Natalie sulked in her seat.

"Well I'm glad you all remember."

"How can we not you say it almost every week since we got married babe." Luke said kissing her hair lovingly.

"Which was 7 months ago might I add and your already knocked up." Interjected Anala playfully as she stretched getting ready to practice her ballet routine.

Natalie rubbed her 5 month pregnant belly and pouted.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" She whined and stomped out of the room. Pregnant Natalie had become very touchy lately. Luke was unmoved as he showed Chase the shoe collection.

"LUKE!" Natalie screeched violently from up the stairs. Luke rolled his eyes as Chase patted him on the back.

"You'd better go before her eyes turn red and she tries to eat your head off." Luke smirked and ran up the stairs to his emotional wife.

"Please don't tell me you'll be like that when your pregnant Cammie." Moose said still glued to the screen. Camille blushed at the thought of them having children.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure to pre-warn you before I go all 'pregnantzilla'". I smirked. He cranked his neck around swiftly and smiled a delicately smile and locked eyes with me. It was only for a moment before he turned back around to his game, but I felt like we had a secret message only between us in every look. I cannot wait to marry that goofball.

It was after midnight and I was getting ready for bed. Everyone was already in their bunks, beds and couches. It was a lot more crowded now that Nora, Tyler, Chase and Andie were staying with us. Moose and I were staying in the tent Natalie stayed in a while back, and it is definitely not big enough for two people. We would be staying in our new apartment, but they don't let you move in unless your married and with this surprise, I cant get in to use my new coffee maker…urr. Anyway, I put my hair in a bun and crawled into the bed next to Moose who was already stretched out.

"Excuse me but I believe I'm suppose to sleep in this thing somewhere. Move your leg." I pushed over his leg which was all the way on my side.

"I have long legs I need stretching room. Be kind to me." He smirked wrapping one arm around my neck and one around my waist pulling me closer. I melted into his embrace as he brought his lips to mine. His lips slowly caressed mine as I rubbed my hands up and down his back. Things began to turn hotter and in no time his shirt was off and mine was in the process of being stripped away. Once it came off he began kissing my neck and his hands were rubbing up and down my bare thighs.

"Moose." I moaned. "We have to stop." He made a sound of protest from my neck. I lightly pushed him off of me and he groaned.

"Cam that's not fair. It's your fault for wearing short shorts and that lacy tank top that you know I love." I giggled at his whining.

"I thought we'd be married." I said snuggling into his chest. He reciprocated by putting an arm around my back.

"And you couldn't have just borrowed some of my clothes so that you wouldn't be teasing me?" He leaned in kissing my cheek. I grinned devilishly and turned out of his embrace so my back was to him.

"Baby I'm like a butterfly. Pretty to look at, but hard to catch. Good night." I said airily turning out the light. I heard him mumble under his breath and grunt sulking into his pillow. Oh yea, this marriage was going to be fun. Now I have to try and sleep with this anticipation of tomorrow's adventure.

That's chapter 3! Hope you liked the fluff and please review I truly appreciate the feedback! Next chapter the adventure begins!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Yes I know. I've been MIA. But I have a good excuse! College finals! isn't that a good enough apology? Now that I'm on winter break I have ore time so get ready for my chappies! Enjoy chapter 4!

**p.s. **Step up 3D comes out on DVD tomorrow! Whose going to be first in line at Best Buy? ME!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Step Up, Best buy, Klein field's and The New York Theatre.

**Chapter 4**

Camille's POV

"When are we getting there? My bladder is as big as an ameba at this point." Natalie groaned as we rode in anticipation toward our "secret" destination. I smiled at her. It was 10 a.m. and the baby in Natalie was not feeling mornings. Frankly, neither was I. I kept tossing and turning all night because of all the anticipation about today, that sleeping was impossible! I did feel bad that I kept Moose awake, who even threatened to tape me to the bed to keep me from moving. But now the time was finally here and my girls(Nora, Natalie, Andie, Kristin and Anala) and I were on our way. Suddenly the car stopped and so did my heart. My car door opened and the driver greeted me.

"Ms. Gage we're here." He said. I stepped out of the car and was greeted by the huge sign every bride wants too see… Kleinfeld. Usually I don't get giddy over such girly things, but this was different. This was looking for my wedding dress.

"OH MY GOSH!" I heard Nora yell, before I could. "THIS IS-THIS-IS" she stuttered in shock.

"Yes, this is Kleinfeld, the biggest wedding dress store in the U.S. Welcome ladies." Said David appearing in front of the store.

"Oh my goodness David! I cant believe it! I can't shop here!" I said hugging him.

"Why not girl? I don't like wearing dresses, but this is place is off the chain!" Said Andie, smiling her signature grin.

"It's so expensive David!" I worried.

"The expenses are for me to worry about, and you as my bride gets to be worry free. Now let's start, we're wasting time!" David said excitedly leading us into the humungous store. We walked in and it was like a palace. I had never been in a place so beautiful. It was bright, and it was like the ceiling sparkled. All the women were elegantly dressed in suits and pretty dresses and suddenly I felt out of place in my black 'Forever The Sickest Kids' t-shirt, jean shorts, high tops and fish net finger gloves. I rubbed my arms self-consciously as we walked past two girls, in no doubt designer clothes, who were making stank faces at us.

"What are you lookin at?" Said Andie abruptly turning their scowls into terrified expressions.

"Yeah that's what I thought. And guess what? She's gonna be on T.V. and she's having her entire wedding PAID for her! What now skanks?" She continued pointing at me and I blushed, pulling her arm.

"Let's go Bon Qui Qui." I smirked at her with gratitude. We walked into a large dressing area, and we all took seats in front of the biggest mirror I'd ever seen, with a pedestal in front of it.

"Camille," David began standing in front of us, "I want you to meet Keyshia, she's going to be your consultant." Introduced David as I shook the smiling black woman's hand.

"Congratulations on your wedding sweetie." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Camille, Keyshia and I have selected three dresses for you to try on, and your going to tell me your opinion on them, but in the end I pick the dress. Understand?"

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly. Sure he had spent an afternoon with me trying to get to know what I like and dislike, but my wedding dress? This is big.

"Don't worry sweetie, I think you'll be happy." He encouraged with a sly smile, as Keyshia took me to the dressing room. I sat in one of their decorated silk chairs(which by the way, is EXTREMELY comfortable) and jiggled my leg nervously, a habit I had started when I was anxious. Keyshia immediately noticed and set a comforting hand on my leg.

"Honey if you bounce your leg any harder your going to start an earthquake." She laughed softly trying to break the tension. I laughed too and ran a nervous hand through my hair. I was about to speak when three dresses on a rack were wheeled in and my breathe caught. They were so beautiful and nothing liked I had ever seen. I got up to touch the soft silk of the first one and was amazed by how it felt.

"The last time I felt silk was about 2 hours in Milan with a hot European model on my arm." The girl behind the dresses said. I instantly recognized the voice and forcefully pushed apart the dresses and saw the face of my best friend DJ.

"OH MY GOSH! DJ!" I yelped lunging my little body onto hers in a hug and since her body is small too, we fell to the ground.

"Dang Cam! Careful of the face, it's my money maker!" she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I said getting up and helping her stand as well.

"David called to inform me that my bff was getting married and that I had to be there to talk her out of marrying this goofball." she joked. I felt tears well up in my eyes from happiness.

"Cam don't go crying on me. You know I hate sappy moments." I nodded pushing my tears back and hugging her again.

"Now enough with the hugs! I'm going out there and I want you in one of these dresses in 10 minutes!" She said winking at me and giving Keyshia a thumbs up as she exited the room. Keyshia looked at me and smiled.

"Let's do it."

"I like this." I said as I stood in front of a 3 sided mirror with my best friends behind me.

"You look gorgeous Cammie!" Squealed Nora. I had to admit, I kind of did. I was wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline lace dress. It was decorated with light sparkles and a vine like design.

I did a twirl in front of the mirror eating up every minute.

"I think you look like a princess." Giggled Kristin.

"I think it's a miracle your in a dress." Smirked DJ. I glared at her through the mirror.

"On to dress number 2!" announced Keyshia.

When I walked out in dress number two the whole room was silent.

"I am in love with this." I breathed in awe at myself in the mirror. This dress was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was also strapless and silk, but this was way better than number one. It had forest green, violet and airy colored flowers displayed over the skirt and bodice of the dress. A small flower was on the front, and the dress flowed and swayed freely as I walked. As soon as I came out I knew it was the one. I got even more conformation when I looked back to see every girl tearing up speechless. Even Andie and DJ.

"I don't wanna take it off!" I smiled at myself my eyes blind from unshed tears.

"I should have never came. I knew this was going to be too damn emotional." Andie protested grabbing a tissue from the box Natalie handed her.

"You're emotional? My hormones are already going hay wire, this isn't helping!" Said a blubbering Natalie.

"Moose is going to drop dead when he sees you in this." Said Anala.

"I hope not. She needs him alive for the wedding night." Joked Andie. My face burned from embarrassment as it was magnified by the 360 mirror.

"Okay dress number 3!" I announced feeling the awkwardness as they laughed at my shyness.

"I hate this." And when I say that, I mean it.

"Cam you have boobs!" Announced DJ all too loudly.

"DJ!"

"Well you do!" Unfortunately they were showing too much. It was a v-neck dress that was too low, and looked more like a slip than a dress.

"I don think your dad wants to see you walk down the isle like that." Grimaced Kristin. I nodded in agreement.

"Well cam I just have one thing to say." Said Andie. "I guess your no longer the president of the ittie bittie tittie committee!" She burst out in laughter with rest of the room.

"That's it!" I yelled jumping off the pedestal being fed up with her comments and ready to punch her. Andie leapt up form her chair and ran from me as I chased her around the store. Kristin tried to hold her down as Nora held me back. Keyshia just shook her head as I doubt Kleinfeld's had ever seen a bridal party like this before.

After our day at the dress shop me and the girls went to lunch, but after the driver dropped me off at The New York City Theatre where Moose worked. I was so ecstatic that I couldn't wait for him to come home. I tapped my foot anxiously in front of the elevator and pushed the up button about a million times. It failed to come fast enough so I opted to take the steps. I ran up 5 flights of stairs(not a good idea) and when I got to the lighting booth, I spotted Moose flipping switches and his curly hair in a tussled mess. I darted toward him , and he eventually noticed me as I jumped in his arms.

"Whoa!' He grunted catching me by my thighs, as my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He didn't have a chance to speak as I attacked his lips with mine. When we pulled away I realized I hadn't breathed since I ran up the steps, so I took a huge breath.

"Well I'm guessing you had a good day-"

"I got my wedding dress! My wedding dress!" I said excitedly as he let me down.

"Babe that's great! Am I gonna like it?" He said raising an eyebrow pulling me toward him by my shirt with a suggestive tone.

"I hope so. I think I'm going to save dress number 3 for the honeymoon."

"What?" He said baffled. I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"Hey Alexander! This isn't a romantic comedy! Back to work!" Yelled his tough-guy boss Rick from his office.

"Hi Rick!" I yelled back.

"Hi miss Camille." He said more softly.

"Why are you nice to her?"

"Because she's adorable. You're a nuisance I wonder why I hired everyday." Moose rolled his eyes.

"Come with me." Moose whispered taking my hand and leading me down the stairs and to the stage.

"Are we allowed here?" I asked. He put his hand over my mouth.

" What Ricky doesn't know won't hurt him." He said using the nickname his boss despised. "This week their doing Phantom of the Opera and they wanted lights that looked like stars in the darkness for the scene with-"

"Christine and Raoul." I finished. He gave me a shocked smile.

"I love Phantom of the Opera. Nora took me with her and her mom for my 15th birthday."

"Well, I think your gonna love this." He smirks and pulls a remote out of his pocket and suddenly it was pitch black with beautiful white lights that sparkle like stars. It was like being in a planetarium.

"Wow. Moose this is beautiful." I say in awe walking around taking it all in. Then Moose did the most surprising thing in the course of our relationship."No more talkof darkness,Forget thesewide-eyed fears.I'm here,nothing can harm you -my words willwarm and calm you."

I turned around to hear my super geek and all-star dancer fiancé singing show tunes totally off key and off tune.

"Moose I-" But I was interrupted by him taking my hand and spinning me, and pulling me close.

"Let me beyour freedom,let daylightdry -your tears.I'm here,with you, beside you,to guard youand to guide you…"

And to fulfill our extremely cheesy moment I decided to sing along with him.

"Say you love meeverywaking moment,turn my headwith talk of summertime . . .Say you need mewith you,now and always . . .promise me that allyou say is true -that's all I askof you ."

I stopped and smiled at him as he did the same. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Your such a geek."

"And Rick's right, you adorable." He said before capturing my lips with his.

"Really? Come on!" Rick yelled from his office again. I don't think it's a coincidence that we sicken people when we kiss. Hmm… Oh well, there just jealous. Back to kissing my fiancé.

Like? Love? Hate? Leave me a comment and let me know! Promise chapter 5 will be up super soon! I also posted links on my profile if you want to see pictures of Camille's dresses. Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews ! I feel so encouraged J. I had some writers block with this chapter, but I have come to find watching a romantic comedy while writing inspires me. So I'm giving a shout out to _Letters to Juliet_! So enough of me, on with Coose!

P.S. I will be talking through flashback for part of this so don't be confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

**Chapter 5**

Camille's POV

_I was running as fast as I could through the trees while my feet were pounding through the threads of grass, now flattened by my harsh and steady footsteps. I was smiling, giggling and the wind in my hair felt like heaven._

"_You're never going to catch me!" I yelled behind me. I looked back and saw Moose running after me at an equal pace. I was still giggling and looking back to see if he was catching up. I stopped when I reached a swamp. Then two arms wrapped around my waist and dunked me into the water along with them. When I came up I saw Moose smiling widely at me. I smiled back and when he was leaning in to kiss me his face suddenly turned to fright. He was looking behind me and when I turned there was a vicious alligator charging toward me through the water. It grabbed my leg with its mouth and I screamed in pain._

"_Moose! Help me! Help me please!" I kept screaming as it dragged me under the water. But he just sat there floating in the water watching it make me disappear. I kept screaming his name but my breath kept waning as I sunk farther and farther into the water. I could feel my breath slowly going as I sank to the bottom-_

"HUH!" I gasped as I sprung upright in bed, trying to catch my breath. I was grasping at my throat breathing heavily and quickly. What just happened?

"Babe calm down. Your okay just breath, just breath." Repeated Moose peacefully in my ear as he rubbed my back in circles with his palm. His other hand stroked my arm and as he continued I slowly began to regain my natural breathing pace. When I caught my breath, I laid my head on his shoulder and he turned me so I was engulfed in his embrace.

"Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" He whispered in my ear. I simply nodded. He ran his fingers though my hair and kissed it, still hugging me.

"I'm sorry baby. You're safe. Whatever it was, it can't hurt you. I'm here." He soothed sweetly. I lifted my head from his chest and couldn't help but have my heart melt at the sight I saw. His hair was all in his face like cousin It, his eyes were big and brown looking at me like a worried puppy dog, yet I could tell he was severely groggy. But the thought of the look of confusion and despair on his face and my own tragedy flooded my mind, and my eyes began to water.

"Honey don't cry. Oh god don't do that. You know I hate tears. I couldn't even handle it when you cried at _Marley and Me_!" He said wiping the tears from my face. I gave a weak chuckle and laid my head back down on him and he began to stroke my hair again lulling into a comfortable slumber. Unfortunately, I woke back up soon after. I turned out of a sleeping Moose's embrace and saw the clock read 6:00 a.m. I laid there knowing I wasn't sleeping anytime soon. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. "Why didn't he help me?" That was the one question I kept asking myself. I finally couldn't stay in bed any longer and had to clear my mind. So I did what I did whenever I had a problem-I danced.

Moose's POV

"_High Risks, You getting high sticks_

_And now its up to you how much you wanna spend."_

"Cam, turn your alarm off." I groaned putting the pillow over my head. It was definitely not my agenda to wake up before noon. I started getting agitated because the music didn't stop.

"Cam!" I said again taking my pillow with the attention of hitting her in the butt but only got our mattress. I lifted my head and noticed she wasn't there and that the music wasn't her alarm, but coming from the boom box stereo. I groggily walked to the Rehearsal room to see my beautiful fiancé dancing passionately by herself. She was blaring Roll The Dice by Hot Rush, her latest them song for life. I couldn't help but love her even more watching her glide, groove and shake around the dance floor. Her style was unlike any other I'd ever seen. She was graceful with her ballet, dramatic with her modern and brilliant with her hip hop. I know she envies me sometimes, but I don't know why. She's so amazing in herself. I walked in the room from my spot in the door way, hating to break her intense concentration.

"Oh my god! Beyonce can I have your autograph?" She turned around mid-spin and smiled.

"Hey." She said walking over to me. As she did, I noticed something peculiar on her feet.

"Are those my Nike Dunks?"

"Maybe." She said twirling a piece of hair in her hands trying to look innocent.

"Maybe huh? Maybe?" I said sauntering slowly toward her as she backed away. She was SO not off the hook. She smirked knowing what I was going to do, and began to run from me. I caught her instantly by the waist and twirled her around tickling her.

"What have I told you about wearing my shoes?" I yelled as her laughter became louder when I tackled her to the ground. She kept laughing until both of us were doubled over in stomach cramps. We laid there side by side trying to catch our breath. I turned to look at her as she stared at the ceiling.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Since 6. I couldn't sleep."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I said taking her hand in mine. She nodded.

"Nah. I wanna school you on the dance floor." She said smiling pulling me up with her. I scoffed and pointed to myself.

"Me? The all-powerful Moose god of all supreme and holy dancers? Baby you cant handle this!" I said pounding on my chest cockily.

"Oh really? Bring it!" She said pushing me playfully.

"Alright can you do this?" I said free-styling. She sucked her teeth looking unimpressed. She mimicked what I did verbatim.

"Not bad. How about this?" I challenged again doing another move.

"That's kid stuff." She said doing the same. "But I know you can't do this." She said doing a perfect front hand spring step out, round of back hand spring step out, round of back hand spring step out full twisting lay out.

"Damn! But that's no fair! You did gymnastics for 12 years and you were a cheerleader!"

"No one said we were comparing credentials curly." She said ruffling my already crazy curls as she turned around to shut of the music.

"You know I hate it when you call me curly."

"You know I hate it when you flush the toilet when I'm in the shower, but you do it anyway."

"Yes, it entertains me." I smirked pulling her by her hips and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck from behind and smelled her jasmine shampoo that always drove my senses insane. Her giggle broke me from my daze.

"What?"

"This reminds me of the time our parents came up for a visit about 5 months after we won the world jam."

"Oh my gosh that was hilarious!" I laughed at the memory.

"For you! I was the one with the evidence on my skin!" She complained.

"Oh shut up and stroll with me down memory lane."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*Flashback*

"Moose I don't know what to wear." Camille whined ransacking her closet. I just continued to lay on her bed and do my engineering homework. It was March of our freshman year and I was behind on everything. Camille and I had been spending so much time with the pirates that unknowingly we let our grades slip. Although Cam's GPA stayed at a solid 4.0 mine dropped to a 3.3, and momma wasn't happy about that.

"How about this?" She said holding up a outfit I didn't even bother to look at.

"Mhmm. Great." I said focused on my trig problem. Then I felt a pillow bounce off my head.

"Ow! Cam what was that for?"

"Your not helping! Our parents are going to be here tomorrow and I want to look good for your mom. She needs to know I'm good enough for her Robbie." She said holding up another outfit to her body in the mirror.

"Cam she's known you since you were in diapers, I think she likes you pretty well by now."

"But this is different! Now we're dating and there's a whole new level to pass. I was in friend level which I passed, but now I'm in the girlfriend zone. I gotta step up my game!" I couldn't help but smile at her anxiety. To tell the truth, my mom would love Cam even if she became a lesbian and dyed her hair blue. But what I thought was extremely funny was watching her fiddle in front of the mirror with her long brown hair falling in her face, as her eyebrows knit making a cute face. Call me whipped, but my girlfriend was adorable.

"Come here." I said stretching out my hands. She looked confused but sat down her clothes and took my hands. I pulled her to stand in between my legs.

"You-" I kissed her right hand, "Will look-" I kissed her left hand, "gorgeous-" I kissed her right wrist, "no matter what you wear." I finished, kissing her left wrist. She blushed and brushed a hair out of her face.

"Your just saying that so you don't have to listen to me complain."

"I mean it." She still looked unconvinced.

"Really?"

"Really really." I said identical to the time in the park 5 moths earlier. She smiled and leaned down and kissed me. Her hands moved from mine to my shoulders and I took her by her waist and gently placed her on the bed. She giggled and I kissed her once more. The kiss in no time deepened into a French kiss, something we had never done before. After several moments, my lips moved from her lips to her neck. Her hands in my hair was driving me crazy and I began to suck on her neck. I continued on while her petite frame moved smoothly under me, rubbing her size 7 foot against my leg. I got so carried away that I bit down lightly on her neck, which caused her to pull away.

"I'm sorry cam. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said concerned. She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"You didn't hurt me Edward Cullen. But I do prefer Jacob." I raised an eyebrow.

"I can do that." And with that we went back to kissing not knowing of what awaited us tomorrow. I had no reason to believe there was a problem the next day because Camille and I decided to meet our parents at the Vault so they could check out where we spend all our free time. I arrive at the Vault at 4 that day and when I walked in all the girls were surrounding Cam.

"Is my girlfriend the subject of some science experiment?" I joked. When they saw me it instantly turned quiet.

"What? I'm wearing pants right? This isn't that dream is it?" I panicked. Then I felt my jeans and took a sigh of relief. Anala walked away from the crowd with a smirk on her face and whispered to me, "I think it was your dreams that got you in trouble Dracula." Then Stix walked past and snickered, "Someone's taking Twilight too literally."

"What's going on?" I asked confused. Then I finally saw Cam from behind the other girls and she slapped me in the arm.

"What did I do?"

"This!" she said pointing to her neck. I couldn't tell what it was at first but it looked like a bruise. I didn't hit her id that's what everyone's thinking! Then my eyes grew big as it dawned on me what it was.

"Did I give you a-"

"Yes! A hickey Moose! And right before our parents come! How could you do this?" She fumed.

"I didn't know! Plus this isn't all my fault. You weren't complaining at the time." I mumbled. She punched me in the arm again.

"Stop that! You know I'm fragile." I pouted as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Camille, I'm an expert at hiding love bites." Winked the eldest female pirate as she took Camille to the bathroom.

"Dude you gotta be slick with it when you make you mark on a girl." Said Adrian, Tick number 3 emerging from the kitchen eating out of a jar of peanut butter.

"I wasn't trying to mark her, it just…happened."

"Whatever man. Just be careful of older brothers, they're the craziest."

"She has an older brother." Adrian patted moose's shoulder.

"You're screwed." Then I heard the shaft buzz.

"Oh my gosh they're here!" I heard Camille screech from the bathroom.

"It's fine, We'll get it just cover that moose bite." Joked Stix as I glared Camille groaned. When she opened the door there stood my Mom pushing past Jacob and attacking my face.

"MY BABY!" She screamed constricting my lungs in a hug.

"Hi mom. Mom I cant breathe!" I said prying her off me.

"How are you? Are you eating? Are you bathing? Are using deodorant like I told you? I told you it's very important."

"Sweetheart let him speak will you?" My dad said trying to calm her down.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rochester." I said seeing Camille's foster parents behind my still babbling mother.

"Hi Moose. Where's our Cammie?" Questioned Mrs. Rochester.

"Right here." Said Cam emerging from behind me and hugging her foster mom and dad.

"You look great honey! College has only made you prettier." Gushed Mrs. Rochester.

"Thanks Laura." She smiled.

"So do you want a tour of the Vault?" Offered Jacob.

"That would wonderful." Said my dad. As Jacob guided them through the main area I pulled Cam back to me and whispered "Good cover. I cant even see it."

"I know! Anala is a miracle worker. If we keep this up and no one says anything, we should be in the clear."

"Whose dumb enough to say something?"

"Hey Moose, I heard you gave Cam a hickey. That's totally Dracula man!" Yelled Terrence, Tick number 1, coming out of his room. Our parents all turned their heads to look at us.

"An we're dead." Camille said as Terrence stood there saying, "Sorry."

*End Flashback*

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Needless to say we got the sex talk all over again." I said.

"Yea and my total embarrassment of our parents being there to find out about my first hickey. Plus, I think your mom cried." Camille laughed.

"Please she cried when I first began to use the big boy potty, she'll probably cry at anything." I laughed. "But you know what I realized that day?"

"What?"

"That I loved kissing you, and no body else but you." She smiled at my utter cheesiness and I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too Edward." She joked. "How about we play our usual morning prank on the Santiago twins before we have to meet David?"

"First give me my shoes back."

"You gotta get me first." Camille smirked as I chased her out of the room. This girl can drive me crazy. Heh, I don't mind.

Camille's POV

After our leisurely morning Moose and I ventured to meet David. Well, it wasn't so leisurely to me. I have been extremely careful due to my bizarre dream. I had looked up its meaning in one of Anala's dream books and had discovered that having an alligator in your dream means that there is hidden danger on the way. I have been extra cautious to avoid any type of risk of threat to the point that I had Moose and I walked 16 blocks to our surprise destination for the fear that we might have our car attacked by a Rhino.

"We did not need to walk Camille, there are no Rhinos running wild in New York City."

"Correction! Need I remind you of _Jumanji_?"

"Cam, first of all it was a fictional fantasy story, and two I think I pulled a ligament in my leg. Ah, let's stop for a second." He complained and began limping.

"Your such a wimp. Look we're here." I said standing in front of The Hudson Theater. "16 blocks for a theater? Michael Jackson had better risen from the dead and be performing here tonight. Cause I am in serious physical pain." When we walked in David was already there with his camera crew and he immediately gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Moose. I'm glad you guys made it. Did it take you long?"

"Would've been shorter if we didn't have to basically climb freakin' Mount Everest." Moose mumbled to himself. I slyly nudged him in the rib.

"Ow!"

"Anyway you two, I have brought you to the Hudson Theater for a very important reason." He paused for suspense as I awaited him to continue anxiously.

"This is where your going to have your wedding." At that moment, I think I almost died.

"Are you serious? Is it for real?" I asked utterly staggered.

"Yes this is all real. The owner has made an unusual exception for you two once he found out what dedicated dancers you are." I looked at Moose who was just as stunned as I was.

"That is so sick!" He said picking me up and twirling me, a habit he has come to do when happy. It's as if I'm a yo-yo. When he put me down I continued to look at him. It made me think of my dream. How could someone as loving and sweet as him turn into that scared guy in my dream? It just wasn't possible. I know without a shadow of a doubt that he loved me and would never let anything harm me or get in between us.

"Now that I know that you approve, the events coordinator for the theater is going to instruct you through the process and help me arrange everything for the wedding of your dreams." Then a woman in a tight black suit and pumps came from behind David.

"This is Ms. Donovan." She smiled and flipped her long brown hair. I felt like with that flip I just got punched in the gut leaving me completely breathless. I could feel my face grow pale and my eyes grow big. And there it was: my alligator.

"Sophie."

Cliffy! It's getting heated! I will updated soon and happy early New Years! Review por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento, Lo siento Lo siento! He estado tan ocupado!(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've been so busy!) But I'm back, and to your demands here is chapter 6 with the little miss terror called Sophie Donovan! Enjoy!

P.S. I changed Camille's job to a nurse doing her residency. Worked better in my mind lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own thoughts.

**Chapter 6**

Camille's POV

"Sophie." I croaked.

"Moose? Oh my gosh this is such a surprise!" She squealed in delight.

"Oh you have no idea." I mumbled under my breath.

"Soph Oh my gosh it is so good to see you!" Moose gushed immediately pulling her into a hug. I just glared at him. Obviously he didn't understand that hugging your ex-girlfriend in front of your fiancé is a relationship no-no.

"It's so good to see you too! What's it been? 6 years?" She said her hand still holding onto his. My blood began to coil as I saw him smile at her with the lop sided grin he's suppose to only give me.

"Too long Soph!" He said. I gave an obvious cough to break them from their inappropriately happy reunion. She finally turned her attention to me.

"Oh hi Camille, I didn't see you there." She said giving a fake smile. I faked smiled back.

"I find that hard to believe." I said and she chuckled, obviously not amused.

"I take it you guys know each other?" David interjected.

"Yes. Me, moose and Camille went to high school together."

"Well until you became a big dance star. Why do you work here?" Inquired moose.

"Tore my ACL my second year at Julliard and had to quit. Now I'm a ruthless business woman." She prided flipping that super star Selena Latina hair I envied.

"It suits you. You look great." He said admiring her. My face de-colored and I felt my nails sinking harshly into my palm trying to withhold my anger for my oblivious fiancé and the woman in front of me.

"You don't look bad yourself. You look a man now with your peach fuzz." She said leaning forward and pinches his cheek jokingly. _Why are you letting her touch YOUR man? Get it together girl!_ I heard my inner self say.

"And Camille, you look…" She said eyeing me up and down.

"The same way you did when you were 14." She smiled arrogantly. I immediately frowned.

"So you two are getting married? I never thought I'd see the day. I'm surprised you finally opened up your eyes and saw Camille's feelings."

"Well thank God he did because then he would be with the wrong girl." I smiled linking my fingers with his as he looked at me and smiled. Sophie shifted uncomfortably and I tilted my head and smirked annoyingly at her.

"Well thank God for that." she said with an intense glare. Then she looked at David and said, "Let's talk wedding details."

"This is where the ceremony will take place." Sophie said walking us into the vast theatre. It was the most spectacular place I had ever seen. The beautiful Crystals hanging from the ceiling brought back memories of dreaming about getting married in a Castle with millions of diamonds on the ceiling. Girly dream I know, but I was a 10 year-old foster kid and dreams were all I had at the time.

"I love this place!" Moose exclaimed, his statement echoing around the room. He looked around amazed like a little kid and pulled me by my waist to him.

"Don't you love it babe?"

"I do." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I have big plans for decorating this place." David said to us. He must of noticed my mischievous glance because he cranked his finger no.

I'm not telling you anything little missy. The wedding details are up to me and Ms. Donovan." Suddenly my stomach dropped like I was riding the Hulk at Universal Studios.

"You're helping him plan our wedding?"

"That's awesome! Someone that knows us on the inside. It'll make it more special." Said moose.

"I wouldn't use the word special." I murmured.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to sabotage your wedding or anything." She said jokingly, but that evil gleam in her eyes made me think otherwise.

"Well _dear_," I said mocking her endearing term, "I'm not worried about that, but about your credentials. I mean I don't want a woman whose last party I went to had a watermelon filled with tequila and dove into the pool at the end of the party only in her undergarments." I laughed. Sophie's face paled and her eyed shifted embarrassed. Oh yea, payback is sweet.

"Cam, that wasn't necessary." Moose scolded. I looked up at him with shock. Did he NOT see her taking stabs at me since we got here, and the evil glares she was giving me! And he was making ME feel bad? But as I looked into his chocolate eyes that I loved, I caved in unexpectedly feeling bad.

"Sorry Sophie. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She seemed satisfied that I apologized, as if she planned it and touched my arm.

"I forgive you. You're still naïve and don't understand the appropriate time to say things. It's understandable because of your background." My background? What now she's better than me because she grew up in the hills and me in the slums of Baltimore? I looked at Moose to see if he would defend me against her attacking words but instead he changed the subject.

"Sophie will take good care of everything Cam. I promise. Right Soph?"

"Of course. In fact, if you're still worried, I'm throwing this fabulous party here tonight for my friends from _Glee_ and…"

"My dude Cable is on that show! His moves are mad wicked. The way he does the spin on his head and that sweet trick where he…"

"Anyway," Sophie interrupted irritated, "I invite you two to come to check out my work. What do you say?"

"We say yes!"

"We have to say no." Moose and I looked at each other oddly.

"Why not?"

"I work the late shift at the hospital tonight."

"Can't you just call in sick? This is a Hollywood party Cam!"

"If I call in I could loose my residency."

"Well Moose could just come and you could go to work." She said eyeing him and I could see the plan forming in her mind to be all over him while I was out saving lives.

_What are you gonna do Camille? Let that tamp take you man? _Andie's voice said.

_Camille you shouldn't have to fight for your man, trust him. _Rang Nora's voice.

_Camille, don't be an idiot. _Said DJ's harsh but honest voice.

Sorry Nora, but this was something I had to fight fire with fire.

"I'll be there." Sophie raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look of challenge. I look back at her with more intensity. This was war.

"Good! This should be fun!" Moose said happily. Uh, boys.

"Thanks Crysta I owe you." I said hanging up the phone.

"She covering for you?" Moose asked as we drove back to the Vault.

"Yea it's the third time this month. I owe her my kidney when I die." Moose gave me a disbelieving look.

"No joke." He shuddered.

"I'm so pumped for tonight." He smiled like a child on their birthday.

"Mhmm. Me too." I said unenthusiastically.

"Hey." He said putting his hand on my bare knee. His warm hands in contrast with my cold leg made me shiver with delight.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it's just that…you know Sophie hates me."

"She does not!"

"And she wants you back."

"She does not!"

"Moose she was all over you with hugs and kisses on the cheek good by! What do you call that?"

"Being friendly to an old friend."

"Yea too friendly." I said suspiciously. His hand moved up and began to rub circles on my thigh.

"Is someone jealous?" He smirked. I scoffed, completely disgusted.

"Please I would never be jealous of that two-faced silicon filled bimbo." I spat. He moved his hand from leg to my neck and pulled me from my seat over to him.

"Your cute when your intimidated." He said kissing the corner of my lips. I was about to protest when I realized his eyes weren't on the road and we were about to collide with another car.

"Moose!" I screeched taking the wheel and swerving the car out of the way of our almost collision. My heart was pounding, but moose looked completely calm.

"Don't get your boy Vicky Secrets in a twist Cammie. I had it under control." This was exactly the ignorance that implored me to make sure I was keeping an eye on Ms. Sophie Donovan.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot of the Vault, I rushed the shaft pushing the up button about 10 times and when greeted by our crew I ignored everyone and said, "Girls. Natalie's room. NOW." I said walking to the room as they followed curious. I faintly heard one of the boys say "what's wrong with her?"

As soon as we were in the room I closed and locked it and flung myself of Natalie and Luke's bed.

"Chica what's up?" Said Anala. I started spouting out today's events but I was face down on the bed and it came out like gibberish.

"Um…repeat please? In English?" Said DJ. I flung up and exclaimed,

"SOPHIE DONOVAN IS HELPING PLAN OUR WEDDING AND SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY FIANCE AND SHE INVITED US TO A PARTY TONIGHT AND I'M GOING TO LOOK STUPID BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" I whined out of breathe flopping back on the bed.

"Holy crap! Sophie? Satan's mistress?" Exclaimed Andie.

"She's planning your wedding?" Asked Nora in disbelief.

"And she want's moose?" Asked Natalie.

"I just said all that!"

"Girlfriend this is a major problem." DJ said.

"Your telling me. It took everything in me not to strangle her."

"Wait, who is Sophie?" Asked Anala.

"Some snobby slut that Moose mistakenly dated in high school. She's like the girl from _The Ring _except in a hotter body." Andie explained.

"She hates me Camille because she thinks Camille made him break up with her, but all she did was talk some common sense into him." Added Nora.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Natalie.

"Cut the bitch." Said Andie. Nora slapped her arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm just so afraid that he'll fall right into her trap and not even know it."

"Moose isn't that stupid." Defended DJ. The room grew silent.

"This could be trouble." DJ said.

"What am I going to do?" I yelled in the bed again. Nora came to sit next to me and stroked my hair.

"Honey, Moose loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. Trust him to be careful."

"OR," Anala said, "You could go to that party, show her whose boss and fight for your man."

"That's more I like it!" Said Andie.

"What happened to trust?" Said Nora.

"Since Jen trusted Brad to work with Angelina." Said Natalie.

"Am I Jen in this scenario because I don't like that outcome." I groaned.

"No sweetie. Jen got her life back. She has a great career, a great body and she dated Gerard Butler. That's an accomplishment." Nora said trying to comfort me but failed miserably.

"No!" I said suddenly jumping off the bed. "I'm not going to let Angelina take my Brad! I'm going to fight for Brad and we're going to get married and adopt all those Asian babies! "

"Moose is Brad in this scenario right?" Asked Andie.

"Yes he is! I'm going to a party tonight ladies." I smiled with confidence with my hands on my hips.

"That's my girl! Now let's start with the basics-fashion." Anala said. My face immediately fell.

"I don't have anything."

"Leave it to us." Said DJ.

"Make-over!" Yelled an exuberant Natalie. What have I gotten into?

Moose's POV

It was 10:00 and the party was already beginning. But hey, I wanted to be fashionably late. I was a little bit worried about Cam. I wanted her to have fun and not let this jealousy of Sophie get in the way of us enjoying ourselves. I just wanted her to remember I could never love anyone like I love her. I fixed my tux in the mirror-well Luke's tux- and gelled back my curls. Oh yea, I was looking good. But in the corner of my eye I saw something-someone- who blew any other woman I'd seen out of the water. I turned around with a goofy-awe struck face at Camille descending from the stairs. She wore a deep violet mini dress that reached the middle of her thigh. The neckline went straight across her chest and her shoulders were bare, with long tight fitting sleeves. It was sparkly and tight fitting and I wanted to hold her body close to me already. She wore silver heels and her hair was down and curly. Her make up was light but had a new glow. When she got to the bottom she had a bashful smile waiting for my reaction.

"Babe, you look-you look-wow." I stammered. She smiled more confidently and turned around in a twirl as I saw the dress was backless.

"You trying to give me a heart attack Gage?"

"Maybe. I'll give you mouth to mouth." She said seductively.

"I'm not drowning." I laughed.

"Does in matter?" She said capturing my lips with hers. The kiss was hungry and fevered and it pained me when she pulled away.

"Well someone is affectionate tonight."

"You have no idea." She said sultrily.

"Shall we go my lady?" I said offering my arm. She took it gladly.

"We shall." She said. I saw her turn around to wink at the girls who were watching us the whole time.

"Privacy!" I yelled.

"What's that?" Yelled DJ. As we walked out to the car I asked Cam,

"Ready to have fun?"

"Most definitely." She said. Something in her eyes gave a look of mischief and I wondered, what was in store for tonight?

Review por favor! Luv yas!


End file.
